Dear Diary, life is lame 'Revised'
by Yana D Aristocrat
Summary: Kagome thought life couldn't get worse when she moved to a new, boring town of aristocrats. Her friend moves in with her but it still is tough. Inuyasha has a secret and is trapped by his father's protection.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Okay, this is another old story written in 2004-2005 when Animespiral was up. Some of you might remember it. I had only posted it on that site and when it went down, I had not posted it since but some of you have been asking me to post it so I am. Note that this story has been revised. It was written years ago, and poorly, I might add since I was new to writing so I edited it myself.**

**Another reason for adding this too is because someone on this site has informed me of a plagiarizer on Mediaminer. They posted it on that site and claimed it was theirs! Verbatim! The same title, same title for the chapters, I could not believe it!**

**Anyway, most of you already know that I wrote this story but for some of you, you don't know. Anyway, on that site, that person only posted five chapters because at the time, that was all I had written but the story is finished already and with each chapter edited, I will post it all. Thank you so much for reading guys.**

**Another note…this is an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. I wrote this before I got into Sesshomaru/Kagome pairings. I hope you still can enjoy it.**

**A fair warning:**

**Even though I cleaned it up a bit, there is a lot of invective language. Forgive me but I wrote this when I was around a teen myself so you will sense the anguish I had portrayed for the characters. **

**Chapter 1-New life, New town…shoot me.**

_Dear Diary,_

So I finally got this stupid book cause my friend Sango recommended that a diary would be good for me and I'd put much use into it since I have so much to say. Quite frankly, the girl could have plainly said, "I'm tired of hearing you nag, get a fuckin' journal." So here I am, writing in my new journal. Ok...what do I say?  
My name is Kagome...Kagome Higurashi...God, I hate my name. Anyway, I am 16 years old and I just moved into this boring town a week ago. My summer sucked ass since most of it was spent packing and following my mom around on her stupid errands. I left all of my friends back home, well, I'm exaggerating, friend is more like it. Sango. She was the only other person out there as cool, morbid and anti-blithe as I am, not to sound conceited, But everyone back home was a trendy zombie that had no direction in life but to impress other lame ass preps, (I hate them), so that they can have their little crowds of mindless robots walking around, just looking pretty.

_Anyway, going back to the matter at hand, So far, in this dead town of inbreeds, I haven't seen anyone my age and no cool places to hang out. This place is the complete opposite of the urban life I attended to once. Bottom line, this place sucks monkey balls and I am stuck here, well at least until I'm 18 and then I can escape to wherever the fuck I want to, which is most likely the circus. Or to New York City and sell my body off for a reasonable price....just kidding, that was for you, mom, in case you're reading this...How's the heart? Well, I'm off. Maybe this diary thing isn't so bad. I'll keep you updated. Laterz!_

Kagome sighed as she looked around her plain white room. Boxes stood on the side, unopened. She frowned as she stared at the boring squared room that reminded her of a hospital. This is just great, she thought. There really wasn't anything to do. The only good thing that came out of this tragic change was her new car. Her mom had bought her a black jeep, but where could she go in this never-ending tree nightmare. She decided to call her friend back home, Sango, to see what was going on. She walked toward the phone as she heard rapid footsteps coming down the stairs. Her younger brother, Sota, ran past her and stopped immediately as he stared at her with his eyes wide and his mouth opened.

"Ew._What_ did you do to your hair? Mom's gonna get mad." Sota teased.

"Get out of my face" Kagome sighed as she shoved the boy's face away from her with one hand as she picked up and dialed the phone with the other. Sota continued to make faces and bothered her more.

"Sota, I am not playing with you, I going to stick my fist in your----....Oh, Hi...Ahem...Is Sango there?" Kagome said sweetly after changing her demonic tone. She shot ominous glares at her pesky brother and sent the boy sprinting back up stairs. A soft voice came on to the phone humming a song.

" Hey, Who's this?" her friend said, still humming.

"Who the fuck do you think it is?" said Kagome.

"Oh...well if it isn't the host to the other half of my brain. How's it going over there? Did you find out how you're going to off yourself yet?"

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah, right. You only wish you had a brain, and no, I haven't thought of anything yet. Any ideas? What's going on over there?"

"Nothing really, I kind of have a surprise...but I'll tell you in a little while cause I _love_ to torture you. So I take it you did nothing new in the week you've been there?" Sango said monotonically.

"Actually, I dyed my hair, it has purple streaks and I cut it. I don't know what the hell I did, I just started chopping away" Kagome said as she twirled a strand of the purple hair to her face to observe it.

"Damn, Kagome, did you do it to piss your mom off?" Sango yelled into the phone.

Kagome pursed her lips. " Sorta, but she didn't see it yet. Besides, I wanted a change. Whatever, she should be happy that I'm adapting so quickly to this new lifestyle of ours."

"That's just great, Kagome, after all the sacrifices and begging, and you know how much I hate to beg..." Sango harrumphed.

Kagome stared at the wall, blankly and gazed down at the receiver. " Um...what are you talking about?"

"I just begged my mom for two straight whole days to let me live with you so I can go to school with you. Since she does her traveling crap, I managed to convince her and she finally gave in as long as your mom says it's ok, That's the begging part."

"Uh-"

"Here come the sacrifices." Sango fumed. "Since you seemed so depressed and on the verge of

hanging yourself which you promised you wouldn't do unless I watched, I gave up everything, and Kagome...I mean everything!"

Kagome's eyes widened." You mean..."

"Yes, you fuckin' stink rag, I mean every fuckin' thing! Got it! So get on your mom's good side and you beg your ass off, you hear me? So help me, Buddha, I will freaking camp out in your back yard if I have to."

Kagome laughed. " Okay, okay, I got it, I'll call you back. Is there a deadline on this you coming out here?"

"Yup, there is actually a deadline now that you mention it; I have until tomorrow to find out. If your mom says no, I still have to forfeit all of my things only because I promised to be more charitable."

"Well, where do your things go to?" Kagome asked, curiously. She knew this only made Sango madder.

"They go to the fuckin' needy, I don't know! My mom is like a major fuckin' yuppie, She'll probably give my IPod, and DVD player to the kids in Cambodia, She says I'm too materialistic. Anyway, Go ask your mom, Call me in an hour, I'm going to go burn some furniture."

Before Kagome could speak, she heard the dial tone and hung up the phone. Just as she did, her mother came out holding a couple of boxes. She stared at her and smiled. "Oh, hey honey, did you unpack yet?"

Kagome blankly stared at her mom and looked back to see if maybe she was talking to Sota.

"Kagome, honey, did you hear me?" her mother asked, placing the boxes down.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Kagome nodded. Which, she didn't. In fact, she didn't even touch the boxes once the movers dropped it in her room. Kagome began to tug on her hair to draw her mom's attention to it. Her mom smiled and walked passed her to the kitchen.

"So, you dyed you hair…and cut it. By the way, I noticed you made a mess in the bathroom and I expect you to clean it up?"

"Yes, Mom, I will. Um, mom? I was wondering, well, Sango's mom is traveling again around Asia and Africa and was wondering if Sango could stay with us and go to school with me?" she said, immediately putting her puppy dog face and setting up her opposing argument that she was about to have with her mother once she declined.

"That sounds great. Sure, she can stay with us, When will she be coming?" her mom said putting together the table.

Kagome frowned. That was too easy. " Um...I guess Tuesday? School starts Wednesday, and we still need to get School stuff."

"Ok, honey, well, that'd be great. If you'll excuse me though, I have a lot of things to do. We'll go over the details later. I have to make the house look pretty now." she smiled as she turned her attention at assembling the pieces to the table.  
Kagome turned away to walk toward the phone but faltered a moment. She waited for her mom to just jump up and say "I'm kidding, do you think I'm stupid, I don't want you to be happy and I want you to suffer! (Evil laugh) But it didn't happen. She half smiled as she walked towards the phone to call Sango. She told Sango the good news, which somehow Sango wasn't exactly thrilled about due to the fact she was still mourning over her lost and forfeited items. She'll get over it.  
The next week, Kagome woke up and scrambled to her feet. She lunged forth to the bathroom to beat her brother and slammed the bathroom door in his face, laughing and taunting him. She stared at her reflection and frowned. Although Sango was moving in, she still was a little depressed. Her parents had just gotten divorced. They separated a while ago but the divorce became official a month ago. This hurt her mostly because she still thought maybe there was a chance her parents would get back together. She stared at her plum-midnight hair and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was to pick up Sango in two hours from the airport. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before returning back to her room to pick out her wardrobe. She looked around and smiled. The room had potential, especially now that she was sharing it with Sango. She walked towards her closet and picked out a black denim jacket and threw it over a white shirt. She grabbed a pair of army green cargos, her boots from the bottom of her bed and began to get dressed. Her cell phone rung on her dresser, startling her. She picked it up and winced at hearing loud static on the other line.

"Dude, I got here earlier than expected. Where are you?" Sango shouted over the static.

"You said it yourself, you're early! Just give me a sec to put on my pants. I'm out the door in five."

"Could you hurry up? People here are weird looking and I am about to shoot someone if they continue to gawk at me like I don't notice!"

"Ok, calm down. Don't get in trouble already. I'll be there soon. Where are you?"

"I'm in the...I think it's the cafeteria" Sango informed.

"Yeah, ok, stay put..." Kagome hung up the phone and ran out of her room. She ran down the stairs and got into her jeep. She popped in a CD, and drove off blasting the stereo; by standers frowning as she passed.

When Kagome arrived at the airport, she began searching for her friend. She knew it wouldn't be too hard searching for her since Sango really stood out. Everyone in this town dressed almost the same with their khaki pants and pastel sweaters. All she had to look for was something dark and shiny.  
She walked into the cafeteria and saw a whole bunch of people huddle around the middle. Kagome walked past them to see what they were staring at and saw a familiar outstanding face making a scene with the coffee barista.

"You've got to be shitting me! How do you not know what a latte is? Is the 2005?" she stopped and saw Kagome. "What is this place, Kag? It's a fuckin' nightmare. How is your mother going to move you guys here? It's like…prehistoric." Sango fumed as she dragged her suitcase. "That's it, I'm going back home, I will not survive here. Sorry, Kagome. I tried. Go kill yourself, I do not blame you. In fact, I'll buy you the gun. See how great of a friend I am?"

Kagome laughed as she pulled Sango away from the departing gates. Sango tried to pull herself away but groaned as she followed.

"You're so dramatic, Sango. Just get in the car and stop making such a scene!"

"A scene? Kagome…they don't know what latte's are! Where have you ever heard such nonsense? I'm sure they have latte's in Africa!"

"You're such a coffee fiend. Come on, let's get back home before my mother changes her mind."

Kagome sighed as she threw her friend's suitcase in the backseat and ignored her sulking face as they got into the car. Sango pouted as she sank in the passenger seat mumbling obscene and inaudible words. People stared at her as she hung her head out the window, looking pathetic and desperate for someone to whisk her away. She had glitter all over her face and green eye shadow to compliment her green contacts. Her hair was long and black with pink and red streaks. She wore a tight corset with black jeans. She definitely looked like she wasn't from around here. She flipped off those who continued to leer at her and pouted at Kagome.

" Oh come on, stop acting like a kid, Think about it, we're in a new place, no one knows us, or how we were back home, Technically, you live on your own. Make the best of it."

Sango sighed as she tried to absorb it. Afterward, a small smile grew on her lips. "Yep, and I have mommy's plastic." she said dangling a credit card between her fingers as Kagome eyed it.

"You are such a brat. What was the point of giving up your things?" Kagome rolled her eyes as she merged into the highway.

"I don't know. I guess my mom felt bad for me. Besides...it's only for 'Emergencies'. So, hurry up, let's get to a mall and spend this thing."

"I thought it was only for emergencies?" Kagome laughed.

Sango pulled out a cigarette and placed it between her lips. She threw her hands out into the road and pointed at the destitution. "What the fuck do you think this is?"

Kagome sighed. "I thought you moving out here would get my mind off of this place but you only keep pointing out its shittyness."

Sango groaned and lit her cigarette. "Alright, my bad. Okay? We are in this shithole together, so let's fuckin' rule it, you in?"

Kagome scoffed. "Yeah."

"So come on, school starts tomorrow and I still have to get school things. I need to get a bed and let us not forget the important thing—clothes." Sango said giddily all of a sudden perking up.

"Alright. We'll go to a mall but first, let's drop your stuff at the house so we can make it official. I need to pick up some money anyway."

"I saw this cool outfit at Trash and Screw that I really want."

"Uh, Sango? I hate to break it to you but I don't think they have that store here."

"It's a chain, of course they would have it."

"Dude, they don't even have a starbucks here…"

Sango gasped and her cigarette almost fell out of her mouth. "What?"

"Yeah, it's called…wait for it…Pete's cup o' joe."

"WHAT?"

"I know."

"Kagome…where are we?" Sango cried.

"I know, Sango. Just…tough it out…I'm sure they have latte's."

"Kagome…they better." Sango scowled at the window. "They better…"

_**Author's note:::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Thanks to Vinyl Mono, I have decided to repost this story on . Because of you, you helped me find this plagiarizer. Let's hope they never get away with it. Thank you so much for reading my stories and knowing my work when you saw it being stolen by someone else claiming it as their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Conformists Vs Misanthropists

Kagome and Sango eventually found a mall after driving for an hour and of course with the help of the mechanic over at the gas station. Kagome parked in the parking lot of the mall and turned off the engine. Both stared at the mall through the windshield in silence.

"It's kind of big…which is cool." Kagome said. "Maybe they have lots of stores."

Sango scoffed." They better. Something has to make up for the lack of stores around this ghost town. Come on, let's get this over with." she said as she got out of the car. Kagome sighed and got out of the car. They walked toward the entrance where they were greeted by a girl in a fairy costume.

"Hey, guys, check out Al's big toy store. Buy a toy and get a second one for free!" the fairy girl said, with a big smile and a perky attitude that wanted to make them both vomit.  
Sango and Kagome stared at her in disgust.

"How about no? Al's probably a pedophile, did you think about that? How do you sleep at night knowing that you work for one and represent his obsession in a fairy costume, you dirty, dirty girl." Sango spat. Of course she was teasing but only Kagome knew that. No one ever got Sango's jokes because they were always at the other person's expense. Kagome chuckled into her collar a bit as she followed behind.  
Kagome dragged Sango away before she could say anything to make the girl cry. The fairy girl watched them perplexedly as they walked off and snapped out of her confusion once another customer walked through the entrance.  
Sango dragged her feet across the waxed tiles as they passed stores, disregarding them with a scoff. They found a furniture store and Sango bought her bed which was to be delivered tomorrow morning. Kagome walked off and stared up at the ceiling towards the second floor. She saw the food court and her stomach grumbled. She turned back to Sango who was signing the receipt to her purchase.  
"Come on man, I'm hungry.I can't shop when I'm thinking about food…" Kagome said. She looked at the man that handed Sango the receipt. "Um...What time does this mall close?"

" 10 pm, ma'am." said the guy. "Uh…I like your outfits, is there like a costume party or sumthin'?"  
Kagome and Sango stared at him stupidly then walked away. The guy shrugged and returned to his work.  
Sango and Kagome boarded the escalators towards the second floor to the food court.

"Could that guy sound any more stupid? '_Is there a costume party or sumthin'_?'" she mocked.

"Who cares? Ooh, I want Teriyaki chicken." Kagome said dragging Sango towards the Japanese cuisine.

**** *** *** ***

"So, dude, check it out, Kikyo, Kagura and Ayame want to do the whole upstate cabin thing." said a guy running his fingers through his cool brown hair. He flashed his blue eyes at a couple of girls who passed by.

"Miroku, the cabin thing has been done to death, it died a while ago" said another. His features contrasted his friend's. He rolled his amber eyes at him shaking his head, his long silver hair swaying side to side.

" I know, I know…but come on? No adults are around and we have a cabin to ourselves! I haven't had time alone with Kagura since her father caught us making out in his office. Ooh, well, what do we have here, new blood. Inu, look alive, twelve o'clock, man." Miroku said, pointing towards the direction at two girls ordering Japanese food. They were oddly dressed and they had never seen them before.

"Dude, what's the point of saying twelve o'clock when you're going to point? You think I don't know where my twelve o'clock is?" Inuyasha protested defensively as he slapped his hand down.

Miroku ignored his friend and stared at the girls. "Dude...they must be new in town. I've never seen them before. I hope they aren't commoners. That one with the red in her hair is sexy! Let's find out where they're from!"

"How about no." Inuyasha pulled him by the collar. "Weren't you just talking about Kagura?"

"Who? Oh---right, duh. Well, I just wanted to welcome those girls to town, that's all? Can't I be nice?"

"No…not when you want someone."

"Oh, I thought you were my best friend and had my back."

"I'm not lying for you again, man."

"Who's lying?" Miroku smiled as he started for the Japanese cuisine. "Come on, aren't you curious? The one with the purple hair isn't so bad either."

Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed his soft drink and followed his stupid friend. He scanned the food court searching for their girlfriends who would be done getting their nails done by now. He looked next to him and saw the Miroku was already nearing the two girls. It almost looked like Miroku was floating to them with hearts in his eyes. He never seen Miroku so enthralled by a girl.

Kagome looked up and met eyes with a guy walking over to them with another. His hair was silver and he wore a white sweater and held his head high with authority. This dude looked rich, she thought.

"Don't look now, Sango, but there are two preppy assholes walking over to us. One is looking at you like he is ready to eat you up."

Sango looked up and Kagome frowned and nudged her. "What part do you not understand about 'don't look now'? Quit being so damn obvious!"  
Sango scoffed. She stared at the one that was staring at her and stuck her middle finger at him.  
Inuyasha laughed as Miroku stopped in his steps and gaped.

"Oh yeah dude, you got yourself a winner over there..." Inuyasha choked on his drink.

"Did she just stick her middle finger at me?" Miroku said.

"Sure looks like it..." Inuyasha added. "What a girl, eh?"

Miroku frowned and stuck his middle finger at her. Sango's eyes widened as she looked at Kagome in disbelief.

"Did that guy just stick his middle finger back at me?"

"Looks like it." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on, ignore them. I'm hungry."

"What a loser..." Sango said as she brought her food towards the table. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha and their eyes met briefly. Something inside her sparked and she looked away from him.

"Can you believe that preppy fuck? He's so lucky I have to watch what I'm doing out here. If we were back home, I'd stick my fist up--"

"Sango, focus." Kagome bit into her chicken. "They probably have nothing better to do."

"You know…he's kind of cute though…which is odd for me to say because I really hate preps."

"Don't you go all traitor on me." Kagome spat and looked at Inuyasha again. She wouldn't admit it out loud but he was kind of cute for a preppy.

Inuyasha poked Miroku on the shoulder to snap him out of it. He looked dazed as he continued to stare at Sango. "Come on, man. Let's go find the girls."

"No, I want to talk to that girl. She owes me an apology."

"Judging by her behavior…" Inuyasha sipped his drink. " it doesn't look like you're going to get one."

"No, I'll get one. Come on."

Miroku dragged Inuyasha and walked towards the table Sango and Kagome sat. He stood in front of them crossing his arms. Inuyasha leaned against a pillar rolling his eyes, occasionally sneaking a glance at Kagome.

"So...That wasn't very polite..." Miroku started.

"Well, I'm not a very polite person..." Sango said, not looking up from her food. Kagome smiled slightly and picked at her food averting eyes as well. There were two empty seats besides them.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Miroku pointed to the empty seat by Sango.

"Yes, my imaginary friend and his name is go fuck yourself." Sango spat. Inuyasha tried not to laugh and couldn't believe Miroku was wasting his time with these girls. He continued to sip his drink and rolled his eyes when Kagome looked up at him. She noticed his attitude and snarled as she looked back down at her food.

"Can you go now?" Sango groaned.

"No." Miroku sat down anyway. He slid closer towards Sango and smiled. "So...my friends and I are going upstate away to the cabins."

Sango faked an interest. "Wow, really? That's like…so awesome."

"It is. There will be a huge Jacuzzi, drinks and lots to do. We do it all the time."

"Big surprise..." Kagome muttered under her breath but Inuyasha heard. He cocked his head to the side and scowled.

" What's that suppose to mean?" he spat.

Kagome was surprised that he heard and Miroku and Sango looked up confused as well.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Miroku cocked a brow.

"I'm talking to her." Inuyasha pointed.

Kagome shook her head off of confusion and frowned. "Exactly what I said, It's pretty much self explanatory and if not, typical. It is such a preppy thing to do. Go to the Hamptons, or the cabins, skiing and whatnot. You guys are so unoriginal." Kagome spat defensively.

"Prep? What the hell is that?" Miroku asked, naively. He stared between Inuyasha and Kagome and looked at Sango. Sango even looked surprised by the anger emanating between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"It's nothing, Miroku, it's just something stupid Goth girls say to try and separate themselves from society so they can feel better about themselves.." Inuyasha spat. Kagome growled under her breath but had no remark.

"You want to talk about unoriginal? Look at your clothes." He pointed out. "You think you're original with the 'I'm so dark and brooding' black clothes and the 'I'm so dangerous and scary' with the chains? Look at your friend who dresses just like you and then talk to me about being unoriginal." He snorted a laugh and sipped his drink.

Miroku and Sango both looked at Kagome wondering what her response to that insult would be. Even Sango had a hard time registering what just happened. She had thought the verbal war was between her and Miroku but Kagome and Inuyasha started arguing out of nowhere.

"Fuckin' prick..."Kagome replied bitterly. "Can you guys leave?"

"Gladly, come Miroku.." Inuyasha said walking away.

Miroku looked at Sango and smiled. "Yeah, that's my name, by the way. In case you were wondering."

He walked away with Inuyasha while Sango chewed and pondered. Kagome glowered as she watched Inuyasha walk away and pushed her tray of food away from her.

Sango looked to be in deep thought as she chewed and sipped her soda. "Was I just insulted back there and not do anything about it?"

"Whatever, let's not even talk about it."

"What the hell just happened just now?"  
"I don't know but I lost my appetite. Can we get back to shopping now? "

"Can I finish eating? The food on the plane was nasty so technically, I have not eaten since yesterday." Sango said taking bites out of her food. Kagome turned her head at Inuyasha and Miroku who were sitting a few tables down from them. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and his jaw tightened. He looked really mad. He felt her eyes on him and stared back with a scowling look. Kagome scoffed and turned away as well.

"Sango, can you eat faster?" Kagome spat.

Sango looked up with a full mouth. "Fuck you, I'm trying to eat faster, this isn't healthy, you know. If I start vomiting, you're cleaning it up."

"Deal, I rather do that than have to sit here with that jerk in my presence." Kagome said, shifting in her seat.  
"Wow, he really got to you, huh?" Sango smiled over her shoulder. She saw a group of girls walking towards them holding shopping bags. Another guy with long black hair in a ponytail joined them. "Hey, check it out. I knew they all came in a package. Prep boys come with prep girls, usually in three pairs. I bet they all go out…and that pervert was trying to talk to me?"

Kagome didn't want to look but she did. A girl with black hair tied into a bun and red eyes embraced Miroku, giggling annoyingly. Another girl with long hair and a white sweater that matched Inuyasha's leaned down to kiss him. They all laughed amongst each other and Kagome found herself being repulsed by them. She couldn't stand the sight of them and when Inuyasha looked back at her, she stood up and grabbed Sango before she could take another bite of her food.

"That's it, you're done. Let's go."

"But--"

But nothing. Kagome was not hearing it as she pulled her away from the food court. All she could think was that she hoped she never saw that guy again.  
*********************************************************

Kagome parked in front of her house, poorly but she didn't care. She shifted the gear into park and turned off the engine. She opened her car door forcefully and scoffed as she got out, snatching her bags from the car with attitude. Sango, still sitting in the car, observed her quietly as she stormed into the house.

'What's going on with her?', she thought as she sighed and got out of the car.

She gripped onto her many bags as she walked up the driveway. Once, she got in, she closed the door behind her and saw Kagome run up the stairs. Kagome's mom poked her head into the hallway from the kitchen and stared at Sango.

"Something bad happen?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"You know Kagome...something bad is always happening." Sango scoffed as she went up the steps.

"Well, you girls have to go to sleep early, school starts tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sango muttered.

Sango walked upstairs and into the room that she and her friend now shared and dropped her bags on the ground. She didn't say a word as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the closet.  
Kagome took out a cigarette and lit one. She stared outside into the open land of trees and...trees. Some other houses she saw faintly and she wondered how she was going to survive this boring town.  
She prayed to whoever was listening that her car would never break down. In a place like this, if one had no car, they might as well not live. With all the trees in front of her house, it was impossible to think one day they would run out of paper. She let out a breath of smoke that had relieved her on the way in before returning her gaze back into the room, looking at Sango, who was emptying her bags out. Sango began to hang up her clothes and tried to pick out what to wear the next day for school.

"So, what are you wearing tomorrow?" Kagome broke the silence.

"Oh, now she speaks?" Sango shrugged. "I don't know. There is so much crap to choose from." She looked at Kagome with an indecisive look. " I can't believe you cut your hair so short, you had it so long… longer than mine."

"I needed the change." Kagome muttered as she flicked her cigarette out of the window.

Sango nodded as she looked around the plain room. "This room has...potential."

"That's what I said." Kagome smirked. "Maybe paint it purple?"

"and black!"

"Ooh, and get like, velvet drapes?"

"and coffins?"

"You're pushing it."

"Yeah, I know…but you know it would be so cool."

"I don't know. I always feared being trapped in one. I mean, no oxygen, that just creeps me out."

"Eh…"

Sango continued to observe the room until her eyes fell on a black book on the nightstand.

"What's this?" she said opening the book. "Oh my god, it's a journal?"

Kagome lunged forth and snatched the book quickly out of Sango's hands. Sango stared at her with her mouth open in disbelief.

"Yeah, so? You said get a journal, so I did." Kagome spat.

"Yeah…but I didn't think you'd actually get one."Sango broke into laughter. "I was kidding. Who keeps a journal anymore?" she laughed harder. " So, what do you write in there?"

"Just how I feel, thats all.." Kagome mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Aw, Kagome has feewings." Sango teased.

"Shut up." Kagome spat.

"So, what do you write in there? Anything about me? Like how you envy me and want to be me because I am, in fact, the center of the universe?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, Sango...that's exactly what's in there." Kagome said sarcastically. "It is all about you."

"I told you. I'm glad you finally see the truth." She teased but could see Kagome was getting annoyed. "Okay, I'll leave you alone, you have to stop being uptight, you're like a step away from kicking in the polo shirt and Prada bag." Sango orated. "Ooh, let's listen to Hootie and the blowfish and party on our parent's yacht!"

"You're saying I'm acting like a prep?" Kagome gritted playfully as she threw herself on her bed, carelessly. "You're so annoying, is it too late to send you back?"

Sango laughed and kicked Kagome's leg. " Ew, don't act like I'm some dog you can just get rid of. I'm a human being."

"Sometimes I wonder…"

A light tap sounded at the door, both girls looked towards it.

"Yeah?" Kagome called out.

"You girls need to go to sleep, it's a school night and, Kagome, I need you to drop Sota at school."

"Aw, crap." Kagome scoffed as she spread her whole body across the bed slightly brushing Sango off. "Ok, Sango, start making your bed on the floor, you heard the woman, lights out."

Sango snorted and forced herself between Kagome and the wall. "Yeah, like I'm ever sleeping on the floor. What the fuck do I look like?"

Kagome chuckled as she closed her eyes. Her mom knocked again.

"Kagome, Sango, you girls better not be sleeping in your street clothes and take off your shoes!"

Kagome and Sango groaned as they sat up and removed their boots. They didn't say another word as they changed into their pajamas and went to sleep.

*** **** *****************

"So, Inuyasha, what's the word on the weekend at the cabins?" asked a boy with auburn hair, curiously. He bit his lip in patience as he sat in the backseat waiting for a response.

" Nah," Inuyasha shook his head. "No word. The cabins are boring. We do it all the time. There has to be something else we can do."

" Hehe, I can think of plenty of things to do.." Miroku smiled devilishly. He looked through a magazine as the students piled up in front of the school. He periodically looked out the window checking out the freshman girls.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Miroku, for once?"

" Oh, come on,Inuyasha. You're telling me you're not thinking about you and Kikyo, alone with a bottle of lotion and-"

"Too much info dude." Inuyasha grimaced, Hojo nodding as well.

"Really? Am I the only one?" Miroku blushed. "but think about it."

"I don't want to think about it. I have a headache. So are we going to the movies today, or bowling?" Inuyasha said trying to change the subject. "What do you think, Hojo?"

The auburn haired boy in the back nodded. "I don't care either way, I'm up for anythin---" Hojo stopped talking as he was interrupted by a loud screech. The boys shot their heads to the side staring at a black jeep making a sharp turn into the parking lot, driving on the grass.

"Nice..." Miroku laughed. "Wonder who's the maniac behind the wheel."

Inuyasha just stared not making any reaction while Hojo adjusted his glasses. The jeep stopped an inch away from Inuyasha's viper. He had no room to get out of his side. He looked disbelievingly between the space and scowled at the jeep.

"Yo, bro, don't you think you are a bit close?" Inuyasha shouted and was surprised when two girls came out of the car. He gasped seeing the familiar face as she turned around to face him. Sango bristled over her shoulder and looked at the space.

"No," she said flatly and walked away. Kagome tried not to look surprised when Inuyasha was looking at her.

"How am I supposed to get out?" Inuyasha growled.

"Climb out the window." Sango flicked her hair and laughed. Kagome hesitated before laughing herself.  
Hojo looked at them and leaned forward in his seat. He watched as these girls parted crowds as they walked up the school's entrance.

"I really do not like those girls." Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku smiled. "She wants me…I know it."

"Come on, let's just get to class."Inuyasha growled as he got out of his car through the passenger side.

Please review guys! I know this is a very old story but I needed to post it again. Note, the person who posted it on Mediaminer under the penname fallenx angel is not the original author. This story is mine alone. Of course with the exception that I do not own the Inuyasha characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The welcoming committee

Kagome and Sango walked through the crowds and frowned at the millions of eyes glaring and gawking. Kagome just sighed and kept her head down while Sango stared at every person she could with a scowling look, occasionally flipping them the bird.  
Her smoky eyes flashed toward Kagome with contempt. She tugged on her spaghetti strapped black shirt with an obscene logo to straighten it out. It was amazing how similar everyone dressed as if they all shopped at the same store. Most of the girls had similar haircuts. Kagome had pinned up her short croppy hair, letting a few of her purple streaks out.  
Sango's attire was always louder than Kagome's. Kagome opted for subtlety while Sango chose to shine and that she did with metal chains across her neck, her wrists and other metallic chains that crossed her pants.

"What the fuck, you're blocking our way!" Sango shouted at a couple of girls who were entranced by them. The girls gasped at her sudden outburst and made a path for them to walk. Once they got to the stairs, a girl with long black hair blocked the entrance. Two girls accompanied her at her side. All three of them smiled but one had to be a fool to think those smiles were genuine. Kagome noted they looked familiar and remembered seeing them at the mall.

"Well, well, what have we here, newcomers?" the middle one spoke, her dark hair contrasted her pale skin and her dark beady eyes searched theirs.

"What's it to you? Sango spat. Kagome frowned noticing everyone circled around them.

"We are just introducing ourselves and wanted to get to know you guys. Everyone knows everyone here and we don't know you."

"Let's keep it that way." Kagome muttered and tried to get past them but Kikyo and Kagura blocked her.

"My name is Kikyo, this is Kagura and Ayame...and we're pretty much all you need to know."  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other and then back at her.

"That's good to know." Kagome retorted sarcastically. "Can you move now?"

Kikyo's fake smile faded at having her fake welcoming party rejected. Everyone snickered in the crowds, whispering. No one ever spoke to her that way and these girls needed to know their place.  
"We didn't get your names." Kikyo continued.

"Yeah, that's cause we didn't give it." Sango pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Kikyo gasped and crossed her arms.

"Smoking isn't allowed on school grounds."

Sango took a pull of her cigarette and blew the smoke in her face. Kikyo coughed and immediately covered her mouth. Kagura and Ayame both scoffed as they stepped back from the smoke.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Sango took another drag and tried to go around the three girls but they stubbornly closed in on them.

Kikyo began to laugh. "You guys aren't really off to a good start here. That isn't good if you want your school year to be…bearable. So, your names?" she asked but they continued to look at her as she'd been daft. "Are you guys shy, is that it?"

"There is a difference with being shy and not wanting to talk to an annoying person in front of you. Let me clarify, we aren't shy. That pretty much leaves the latter, doesn't it?" Kagome pursed her lips and patted Kikyo's shoulder. Another thing people did not do so casually. Sango looked to the side to hide her smile.

Kikyo's lip trembled, she was about to lose her patience. Kagura and Ayame looked at her befuddled wondering what they should do. She leaned closer, inches from Kagome's face and staring her down.  
" Listen, since you are new, I will spare you both the humiliation. You don't want to mess with me." she whispered tersely.

Sango stepped forward but Kagome was already two steps ahead of her and held her back. She knew her friend all too well and knew Sango was seconds away from taking her cigarette and putting it out on Kikyo's face.

"Control your dog. I mean, she already has the chains…all she is missing is the muzzle." She laughed and everyone joined in.

"Hey, Kikyo." said a voice in the crowd. "Some of us are late for class, how about you move out of the way and let us in?"

Kikyo hesitated for a moment, looking stupefied. She looked out into the crowd and couldn't believe what she heard. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see who had spoken and it was Inuyasha.

Kikyo cast one last look at Kagome and Sango and turned around, Ayame and Kagura following behind her. At that minute, Kagome hadn't realized how quiet things were until everyone went back to what they were doing and chattered away as they entered the school.

Sango eyed everyone evilly as they passed them. Miroku waved and blew her a kiss. Inuyasha didn't look at them and past them like they weren't even there.

Before the class began, the teacher walked in and announced for everyone not to sit at their desks yet. Everyone stood by the walls holding their bags. Kagome stood by Sango who slouched and played with her gum. Hojo and Miroku chatted away, smiling at all the girls and Inuyasha stood by the window, intermittently looking at Kagome from the side.

The teacher paced by the desk holding the roster in her hand."Alright class, the reason I have asked you not to sit down is because I am going to assign seats this marking period. Your scores could have been better had you not been sitting with your friends and yapping away."

The class groaned as she started calling out names. A few people stifled their excitements when they got to sit next to their friend anyway.

"Alright, next is Kikyo." The teacher looked down at the roster. Kikyo looked expectant and glanced over at Inuyasha. He grinned and looked down at his notebook. "Kikyo, you will be sitting next to Hojo." Before Kikyo could protest, the teacher called out another name. "Miroku, you are with Koga."

Miroku scoffed and interrupted. "Mrs., I ask you to reconsider regarding the fact that Koga and I are rivals." he smiled. Koga, a tall dark haired demon dressed in a beige sweater and a matching headband, smiled in agreement.  
"It's true..." Koga confirmed.

The teacher sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine then, Miroku, you sit with Sango?" the teacher frowned and looked up. "Ms. Sango, may you raise your hand…"

Sango didn't and Kagome elbowed her. She scoffed and then raised her hand carelessly.

" Ah, a new face..." she smiled. "You'll be sitting with Miroku for the entire semester."

"Great." Sango muttered and looked at Miroku. He smirked and pulled out her chair but she sat in his chair instead.  
A black haired girl with fire red eyes scowled in the back as she stared at Miroku and Sango.

"Kagura?" the teacher asked, breaking her out of her daze. "You'll be sitting with…Kujima."  
Kagura's eyes fell over by the chubby boy, covered in sweat with coke bottled glasses, breathing like both of his nostrils were clogged up.  
"Why me?" Kagura muttered to herself as she sat next to him, her fellow classmates snickering.

"Kagome…"she looked up and Kagome raised her hand. The teacher smiled and looked back down. "You'll be sitting with Koga."  
Koga waved at her, smiling devilishly. She snarled as she went to sit by him.

"Okay, Inuyasha, you could sit by Sesshomaru."

The class gasped and everything went silent as they looked at Inuyasha from one side of the room, scowling at the guy on the opposite side of the room. The crowd opened showing a handsome tall guy, with long white hair just like Inuyasha. The class began to whisper. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his long white hair and walked towards his desk without looking at anyone.

"Is she on crack?" one girl whispered.

"Aren't they brothers, won't they talk?" said another boy.

"She's clever." Said another girl. "It's the perfect setup, those two hate each other. They rather see their own demise before talking to each other. I just hope a war doesn't break out."

Inuyasha sat in the desk next to Sesshomaru, sliding his chair away from him as far as possible. Sango bristled over her shoulder at Sesshomaru and checked him out. She looked at Kagome approvingly and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Alright, everyone. Now that you are settled down in your seats. I'd like you all to look at the person next to you. They will be your partner in all the projects I assign to you."

Groans were heard all around the classroom. Kagome and Sango exchanged sympathetic looks and then shot scowls at the guys next to them.

"First assignment.." the teacher added. "Get to know your partner. Ask questions and write down the answers."  
" Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Inuyasha scoffed and looked at the teacher in disbelief. "I already know him, this is stupid."

"Watch your mouth, Inuyasha. If you do not agree with my methods, there is the door."

Inuyasha considered it and looked at the door. He looked at Sesshomaru and reached down to grab his bag.  
"Sit down, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke sternly. "Need I remind you that this is your last chance?"

Inuyasha growled and plopped himself in his seat looking miserable. Sesshomaru adjusted his tie and leaned closer to Inuyasha.  
" Let's get one thing straight, I do not like this any better than you do, without a doubt, more, so spare the theatrics."

"Go to hell."

"You pathetic half-breed," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. "Can't handle something so simple?"

Inuyasha glared at him and was quiet. He refrained from making any more comments and opened his notebook.

"Alright, everyone get started. I want you to turn this assignment in tomorrow. Talk quietly amongst yourselves." The teacher said and sighed when the class didn't listen. Everyone went on to talk, except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Koga looked at Kagome, studying her appearance and nodded. She was actually cute if she didn't wear all that heavy makeup and dark clothes. He continued to leer at her and she glared at him.

"What?" she spat.

"Well, we're supposed to get to know each other. You want to tell me anything about yourself?"

"Not really." Kagome sighed as she doodled in her notebook. She couldn't help feel like someone other than Koga was staring and looked over and saw Inuyasha looking at her. She quickly looked down at her notebook.

"Don't you want to know anything about me?"

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. I like--"

"Let me guess…you like skiing, the beach, trips to Hawaii and Cancun and visiting your summer house in the Hamptons."

"You're good." Koga cocked a brow at her. "You've been following me?"

Kagome couldn't help laugh and stopped herself when she did. Koga flashed a grin and tilted his head.

"Was that a smile?" he continued.

"No, it's gas."

"Such a lady…"he said, still grinning. "Come on…just say anything about you, for the sake of the assignment."  
" Fine..." she said as she slapped her notebook shut. "I am new to this town and I hate it. I hate this school, I hate this class, I hate you…"

"Hold on, not so fast…I'm writing this down." He said and she laughed again. He stopped writing and looked at her. "Why do you hate me? You don't even know me."

"And I don't want to. I'm sure if I did get to know you, I'd still hate you."

"Hm, you should give me a chance. You might be wrong."

"Um…"she looked away from him and caught sight of Inuyasha looking at her. Why did he continue to stare at her? She almost wanted to call him out in front of the class but she decided to ignore it and look back down at her notebook.

Miroku watched Sango stare at the board, not blinking. He waited for her to speak but it was probably not going to happen on its own.  
" So, are you waiting for the blackboard to transform into something? Because between you and me, I don't think it is. I could be wrong though." He teased and she rolled her eyes and shook her leg. When was this class going to end?  
She turned to him, her face stern and studied him briefly. Miroku hesitantly smiled, somewhat scared that she was looking at him. He thought she was going to talk but instead she looked back at the board.

"So…"he started.

"Would you kill your mother?" she asked, casually.

He turned to her with eyes wide and his mouth open. "What?"

"Would-you-kill- your mother?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"We are trying to get to know each other right?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Curious."

"She's my mother."

"Your point?"

"How can you ask me if I would kill my own mother?"

"I don't see the problem with my question."

He grinned. He could see what she was doing and decided to play along. She wasn't going to scare him off.

"No."

"What if she murdered your dog."

"No...I'd probably have her committed."

Sango smiled." How about…if she chopped your penis."

Miroku gasped and covered his groin as if the mental picture got to him. He turned to Sango and snarled." I'd kill her."  
He smiled and Sango chuckled into her sleeve. She looked over at Kagome and stopped laughing when Kagome saw she was having a little too much fun. The bell rang and everyone rushed out the door. Kagome and Sango exited together.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you like that guy."

"Miroku?"

"You even remembered his name." Kagome smirked. "Oh, you traitor."

"Shut up. I do not like him like that. He said something funny, it triggered my hilarity unit and forced out a laugh, end of story." Sango muttered. "Besides, maybe it isn't too bad if we make some friends here, you know."  
Kagome stopped abruptly and stared at Sango, blocking traffic on the stairs. A few people mumbled as they walked around her.  
"Oh my god, you _do _like him!"

"I just told you I didn't." Sango glowered. "What about you, don't think I didn't see you laughing with that guy next to you."

"Koga?" Kagome snorted.

"_Ooh, you even remembered his name."_ Sango mocked.  
"We were just doing the assignment."

"Uh huh."

They split up and went to their classes. By fifth period, they met up for lunch in the courtyard and found a vacant table in the section no one would dare sit at if they wanted to remain or become popular. Sango cursed as she picked at her pizza, something about not having coffee available for students.  
"Dude, I feel like we've been here all day, can't we leave?" Sango whined, looking around her.

" No. I wish. I messed up too many times. My mother pointed out she had to beg this school to take me in. I'm on probation." Kagome lit her cigarette and took a quick drag. A security guard passed them and she hid the cigarette under the table and passed it to Sango.

Sango took a quick drag and blew the smoke to the side. "I really hate it here. There is something in the air that is making me chafe. I also think my gym teacher has a thing for me, he was totally checking me out."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't you start any drama here. I would like a drama -free school year, thank you."

"Hey, I cannot control it if people recognize the goods." Sango licked her lips and checked out the male populace around the courtyard. Her eyes landed on Miroku sitting across from them with Kagura, Kikyo, Inuyasha and Ayame. "Ugh, that guy. He really has some nerve staring over here while his girlfriend is sitting next to him. I'd beat the crap out of my guy if he did that."

Kagome shrugged. "These people are like that. They think they can have anyone they want and treat them any way they want."

Miroku glanced at Sango and Kagome from his table and got up to walk over.  
"Where you going?" asked Kagura.

"I'm going to socialize." Miroku smiled not waiting for her to say anything. "I'll be back."

"Unbelievable." Kikyo spat.

"What a jerk, Kagura. You should so leave him." said Ayame.

Kagura lowered her head and shrugged as if it didn't bother her and looked at Kikyo.

"They all can't be like Inuyasha." She cooed and stroked his hair. He looked up from his book and forced a smile. He saw Miroku walk over to Sango and Kagome and looked back at Kikyo.

Kagome and Sango looked at Miroku questionably as he stood in front of them.  
"What are you doing here?" Sango muttered.

"Hanging out…" he smiled.

"With who?" Sango asked.

"With your imaginary friend. Didn't he tell you, we became good pals?"

"What do you want?" Kagome spat.

"Why are you being so mean, what did I do to you?"

"You're breathing, that's enough for me."

Miroku ignored her and sat down beside Sango. He picked at a pepperoni she had discarded to the side and ate it. "So…what's up? Tell me, why did you guys move here?"

Sango sighed. "No choice. We live in a society where adolescents can't so much as commit suicide without parental permission."

"I see…Well, I am going to give you a tour of the school and we don't even have to get up from this table."

"We don't need a tour." Kagome muttered.

"Well, I'm going to give you one anyway because I'm such a nice and awesome guy."

"Because you want to get into our pants, you mean." Sango interjected.

"What?" Miroku looked shocked. "I'm hurt."

"We know your type."

"And what type is that?" he looked amused.

"The perverted type that doesn't care about anyone but himself, you think girls are God's gift to guys and you go through them like a sick person goes through a box of Kleenex."

Miroku's smile disappeared. Is that what she thought of him? It was no surprise what she said, it was something he heard many times but it hurt him to have her think of him that way. He cleared his throat and smiled again, trying to pretend that comment didn't hit close to home.

"Let's start with the tour, shall we?" he said, changing the topic. "You see over there, in the corner? Well that's my posse. We all grew up together and our families know each other."

"Shocker." Kagome murmured.

"You know Inuyasha from the day at the mall. He's my best friend. Next to him, is Kikyo, his girlfriend. Then there is Ayame, Koga, Hojo and that guy sitting at the end by himself is Sesshomaru. He's a senior and Inuyasha's older brother."

"No shit? You couldn't tell by their resemblances." Sango spat sarcastically and studied Sesshomaru. "What's his deal?"

"Nothing. He's always been like that…to himself. He barely talks yet every girl in the school wants him. He's kind of rude though, so don't mind him. He should have graduated last year but he took a year off to do business with his father. I don't know why he bothers; he and Inuyasha are set for life with what their father is going to leave them. Anyway, over there is the drama group, next to them are the loners who hang with other loners…I don't really understand that concept but yeah… The football field is over there, the auditorium is to your right and stay away from that bathroom over there during lunch. Someone tends to bomb it badly. I hear it's Hojo, he has IBS."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha but he was buried into his book. He looked exhausted, his eyes light and his skin pale. He looked a tad bit irritated and looked right at her sensing she'd been staring. Kikyo also noticed and glared at her.

"So, who's the girl who is staring at us right now with a murderous look in her eyes?" Sango said, pointing at the girl. Miroku looked towards the direction Sango was pointing at and saw Kagura, glaring at them. Miroku half smiled and waved.  
"That's…my girlfriend. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It's complicated."

"Uh huh…" Sango peered at him suspiciously. "Why are you sitting here then, when your girlfriend is sitting over there?"

He smiled and stood up. "I'll catch you later, Sango. Be easy, Satan." He looked at Kagome and walked back to his table where he was scolded by everyone except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome was upset that she didn't have a lot of classes with Sango. They only had homeroom and lunch together. While Sango headed to her math class, Kagome headed to history, which she was excited about. She always loved history and hoped this class would be as exciting as her class in her previous school was. She entered the classroom and saw no one was there yet so she sat all the way in the back. Inuyasha walked in after and faltered by the door. He glanced at her and then sat down in the front. There was an awkward silence in the room that ended, thankfully, when other kids entered followed by the teacher.

"Hello class..." said . He was a short man with thinning hair but a handsome face. He looked at Kagome sitting by herself in the back and smiled. "Young lady, can you please sit more towards the front." he said pointing towards the only seat vacant in the front by Inuyasha.  
Kagome stood up and walked towards the front and sat down. The teacher nodded and continued.  
"Very well, so let me introduce myself. You may call me Mr. Sinkay and I teach History. Some of you may find this subject a little boring but I assure you my methods are a whole lot of fun. How about we start with a bit of random trivia?"

This teacher is cool, Kagome thought. Inuyasha sat up straight with interest. History was his favorite subject. He glanced at Kagome and took notice of the interest on her face. It was the first time he had seen her smile.

"Ok, who was the youngest president?" Mr. Sinkay asked.

"Kennedy." said a girl in the back, confidently.

"Theodore Roosevelt." Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison. They exchanged glances and looked down at their notebooks.

"No, it was Kennedy." The girl retorted and a few others in the class nodded. Mr. Sinkay looked around with interest. Inuyasha turned around to speak but Kagome beat him to it.

"He asked who the youngest president was not the youngest president elected," Kagome turned around to face the girl. "Theodore Roosevelt was forty-two when he succeeded McKinley after the assassination, a year younger than Kennedy who was forty-three, therefore, making Theodore Roosevelt the youngest."

The girl scoffed while Kagome preened and faced the front. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and everyone looked at .

"It is true." He said.

The class whispered and Kagome tried not to look so pleased with herself. Inuyasha, though, noticed her smugness.

"Ok, The Salem witch trials, where did it take place and what time did this take place?"  
" Massachusetts" Kagome answered.  
" Around 1692" Inuyasha added.

"What year did Christopher Columbus found America?"

"1492." Kagome and Inuyasha spat faster than anyone in the class could register what the teacher had asked.

"The names of his boats were?"

"Nina, Pinta and Santa Maria." Inuyasha answered before Kagome and she frowned.

"Alright…" chuckled. "So far, those trivia question were elementary school, let's make it more challenging. How about we play a game of who am I?" He paced around the room but kept his eyes on Inuyasha and Kagome who anticipated his questions.

"Let's see how you are with mythology. _I was the best of them all. I was, until I fell, Was cast from my seat at the king's right hand. T'was my own fault yet I could not help it. She was worth the world to me_, who am I?"

Kagome scoffed. "Lancelot."

Inuyasha frowned not having thought of that and looked at . Pleased, he nodded and continued to his next question. This went on for most of the class period. Everyone watched quietly, as it appeared; the questioning seemed to be directed at Kagome and Inuyasha only. Inuyasha wasn't always competitive but he somehow felt the need to prove to Kagome he knew more about history than she did but at the moment, they were pretty much tied.

"Very impressive." The teacher smiled. Afterward, they had little time left and he instructed everyone what pages to read and assignments to do over the weekend. When the bell rang, everyone rushed out the door. Inuyasha and Kagome headed out when Mr. Sinkay approached them.

"I would like a word with you both."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other warily and then back at him.

"You both amazed me today with the knowledge you've retained. I teach at a college at nights and some of my students don't even know the answers to which I ask. I have a proposition for you both, if you are interested, I hope." He looked at them, amusingly, and continued. "A colleague of mine and I have a lot of research. We have an office not too far from here and all of the data we've collected is a mess, piled up in places they should not be. The problem is, my colleague and I haven't the time to organize. Being you both are slightly knowledgeable, perhaps you could be of help. I write excellent recommendations should you ever consider college and the pay isn't much but I can include food and beverages."

"You're offering us jobs?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Don't answer now. Think about it." He said and walked away.

Kagome pondered his offer while she walked beside Inuyasha. She looked over at him and noticed he's been contemplating deeply about this as well.

"Like you need the job, rich boy. " She snorted and he glared at her.

"I do, actually." He lifted his chin, piercing her eyes with his. He did need this job but it wasn't for the money, which was true. He did need something to occupy his mind and keep him from doing…

"What's it to you what I need and don't need?" he spat.

"I don't care." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just stating that you don't need it."

"Who told you I was rich?"

"No one." Kagome sighed.

"Miroku and his damn big mouth…" Inuyasha shook his head and looked at Kagome's backpack. "You like the Suicide clowns?"

Kagome stopped and wondered how he knew that but then she looked at her bag. "Yeah?"

"That's cool."

"You like them?" she asked. He could hear the surprise in her tone.

"Yeah." He smirked. "I met them a while back at a concert. A friend of mine is in a band and his drummer got sick so I filled in for him that night and got to meet them by chance."

"You don't-"

"I don't what?" he cocked his head to the side. "Am I supposed to dress a certain way to like them?"

"No." she replied and looked down at her feet as they walked. Truth was, she was going to say that. She felt a tad jealous wearing a patch on her bag and not having gone to any of their concerts. She almost felt like a poseur.

She was quiet and he studied her from the side. She was cute but he wished she didn't have such a bad attitude. He wanted to apologize for the other day but they stopped when they heard people coming down the hallway. There was a lot of squealing and giggling as Kikyo, Ayame and Kagura paraded down the hallway. Kagome grimaced at the sight of them while Inuyasha sympathetically grinned at her. He was used to this.

"Inuyasha, baby...we're going to the mall, they just got some new outfits in and we want to check it out."Kikyo cooed.

Inuyasha cocked a brow. "and why are you telling me?"

"Because you're coming, silly."

"Right." He forced a smile. "Okay."

Kikyo looked over at Kagome and scowled. "What is she doing here?"

"We have class together."

Kikyo opened her mouth to make some remark but Inuyasha put his arm around her trying to distract her with his charm.

"So what did you want to get?"

That's all it took because Kikyo poured out with the list and forgot all about Kagome. Kagura didn't. She stepped closer, Ayame beside her and approached Kagome.

"Listen. Tell your skanky ass friend to leave Miroku alone. He's taken."

"Doesn't look like it." Kagome smirked.

Kagura's red eyes blazed. "Well, he is."

"Maybe if you'd put out, he wouldn't go searching around like a horny dog."

"How-"

"Later." Kagome waved her off and walked away. She met Inuyasha's eyes and he looked away from her.

Kikyo watched as Kagome walked away and snarled. "I really don't like that girl. Her friend is worse. They really don't know their place."

"Leave her alone." Inuyasha muttered. "She didn't do anything."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not, I just-"

"You are." Kikyo spat. "Do you like her or something?"

"What?" he laughed. "You're crazy. I am just saying, look, can we go?"

"Yeah," Ayame said. "You know every else is going to want those Jimmy Choo's, Kikyo. Don't you want to get your hands on them first?"

"Let's go!" Kikyo shouted as if the building were on fire. Ayame and Kagura trotted behind her in their heels. Inuyasha rubbed his face and followed.

************** ************************************

Kagome met up with Sango outside and saw she was sitting on the hood of her jeep. Sango flicked her cigarette and jumped off the hood when she saw Kagome.

" About fuckin time, I was about to hotwire your car and leave your ass deserted!" Sango

bellowed.

"Hey to you too..." Kagome said as she got into her car.

"Where were you?" Sango said through her lit cigarette. "The bell rang like ten minutes ago."

"My teacher just offered me a job."

"What the fuck for?"

"To work?" Kagome got into her jeep. Sango entered the passenger side and threw her bag in the back. "Unlike you, I don't have my mom's credit card to support me."

"Are you accusing me of being a spoiled rich brat like these people?"

"No…"Kagome sighed. "Look, today sucked majorly, can we just not talk right now?"

"Whatever."

When they got home, they went to their room and changed. Sango's bed was delivered and set up already. She made her bed threw herself on it, feeling exhausted and comfortable. Kagome went down to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. On her way back up, she heard laughing coming from her mother's room and proceeded into finding out what was going on.  
As she was about to knock, her mother came out with a tall man, his hair was black and long which went down his back in a ponytail. His eyes were red and Kagome knew right away he was a demon.

"Oh, Kagome, honey, you're home already?"

"Yeah, I do live here. Why, was I interrupting something?"

"No, no." her mother said. "I was just showing Naraku around."

"Naraku?" Kagome eyed the man next to her.

"Hello." He said, his voice was deep but kind.  
"Kagome...this is Naraku, Naraku this is my daughter Kagome."

"Pleasure..." Naraku said as he stuck his hand out to greet her properly.  
Kagome just stared at it and took a bite out of her sandwich. Her mother was not pleased and began to frown.

"Kagome, you are being rude."

"Sorry, I have this contagious skin disease...wouldn't want you getting it." Kagome said as she walked away.  
The man smiled as he looked at Kagome's mom.

"I am so sorry. She's been like this since we moved. I apologize."

"It's fine, Namie. She's a child." he said. "Come, I'll help you prepare dinner."

"Oh, "she blushed. "Alright."

Kagome entered her room and slammed the door. Sango jerked from the noise and glowered at her.  
"What the hell, man?" she growled.

"There's a fuckin' guy in my house!" Kagome spat. She stormed toward the window and threw

out her sandwich.  
"and that's a crime?"

"I just can't believe it!"

"Oh no, alert the media. A guy, in the house…what do we do?"

"This is not funny! How dare she?"

"Dude, you may not understand this but your mom needs to get her freak on too, you know."

"Ew, Sango…gross! Stop."

"Come on, relax. So what?"

"We just moved here…and it hasn't even been that long since the divorce."

"Kagome? Your dad and mom split when you were ten. I don't think they're getting back together."

"You don't know that. Anyway, she didn't even ask me!"

"She needs your permission?"

Kagome fumed and pulled out a cigarette. She sat on the window and growled.

"This happens." Sango got up from the bed and pulled out a cigarette to smoke with her. "How do you think I felt when my dad left my mom for another guy? It sucked but hey, you do what you gotta do. You move on."

"This is so wrong. I will not let this happen. This is my home. She moved me into this shithole and now I have to have some guy here?"

Sango gave up. It was no use trying to calm Kagome down. She was already pissed and when she was pissed, it was hard to talk sense into her.

An hour later, Kagome, Sango and Sota all went down to the kitchen and sat at the table.  
Her mom served them food and they were all quiet while they ate. Kagome made it a point to make as much noise as she could; clang her fork against her plate, belching, chewing loudly and slurping her spaghetti. Sango chewed quietly, grimacing at Kagome.

Naraku sipped his water and glanced at Kagome's mother. She nodded and set her glass down and looked around the table.  
"I have something...I mean we have something to tell you all. Naraku and I have been seeing each other for a while...and we decided to move in together." her mother said happily.

Sango dropped her fork and looked at Kagome, who sipped her water and wiped her mouth.  
"Well? Isn't anyone going to say anything?" her mom said.

"Yeah, uh...can you pass the ketchup please, the food is dry." Kagome cleared her throat. She may have been acting like nothing, but inside, she fell to pieces. She wanted to scream, and honestly murder her mother right there for being so stupid. She wanted to torture this Naraku who gave her bad vibes. They've been seeing each other for a while and this was the first time she was meeting him? Was he the reason they moved in this crappy town?  
She was about to lose it, she had to get out of there before she made it noticeable on how affected she was.

"Kagome?" her mother asked.

"I'm done. I'm going to take a walk."

"Kagome, it's getting late—where are you going?" her mother called out but it was too late. Kagome was out the door. Sango shrugged as she chewed her food and looked at all of them.

"She'll be back." She said through a full mouth and then swallowed. She hoped.

****************************************************************************************************

*Please review*

*This story is being revised. Outcome and direction remains intact. Dialogue and narrations are subject to change.

*This story has been completed in 2005.

A/N: I know this is a bit farfetched but I was curious if anyone possibly had a story of mine saved on their computer. This was a while ago and I had only posted it on

So here's how unorganized I am. I lost the story. Someone a few years back had it saved and sent it to me and I lost it again. Well, computer crashed and I was dumb to not have saved it onto a flash drive. (Major dumbass.)

Anyway, the story is called 'A story about a boy.'

If not, no worries but just thought I'd try,


End file.
